Unseen Circumstances
by XxAuthorAxX
Summary: At the 2010 Regionals a natural disaster strikes. Was the disaster fate? Will it tear them apart more of bring them together? Will Jesse save Rachel? rry story!
1. The fault in the song

Unseen circumstances 

It was Regionals, Rachel's moment to shine. It'll be her moment, no one could take it away from her. Rachel was watching a little TV when an alert came on the TV " _This is Andrea Carmichael with a special news report! Today there may be a 50% chance of an earthquake in Lima, Ohio! Be careful Midwest!"_ Rachel looked at the TV wondering if Regionals would be cancelled. Impossible right? It was Regions 2010, and nothing would stand in her way.

Rachel was inside the auditorium applying some last minute make-up. When she got up to take places she bumped into a large figure. "I'm sorry, not focusing I guess." When she looked at who she bumped into, Jesse .

"You know Rachel, it helps to breath." Jesse said with a smirk

"Jesse, how are you?" Rachel said politely but honestly not too interested. After Jesse noticed how her passion was barely there his show face slipped a little, and she noticed.

"Busy. With University forms and Nationals soon." Jesse said

"Oh don't be so cocky. You haven't even won Regionals yet!" Rachel said raising her voice

"But we both know I will, don't we?" Jesse said with a smile that would please the chesire cat.

Before Rachel could respond the ground shook, a piece of metal fell from the ceiling and was about to hit Rachel but Jesse pushed her aside and it cut his arm. More parts of the ceiling started to fall and there wasn't an exit near by so Jesse quickly pulled Rachel by the hand into a janitor's closet. After they were inside a loud thud was heard, they guessed it was the parts of the ceiling that had finally collapsed.

"Thank you Jesse." Rachel said sympathetically

"No problem" Jesse hissed at the pain. He tore a piece of cloth off of his bright pink shirt and wrapped it around his cut.

"Do you have your phone with you? Schuester has a phone right?" Jesse asked hoping that even though lived on a teacher's salary would have phone.

"I didn't bring my phone with me. It's still in my bag." Rachel said with despair. "What about you? Where's your phone?" As Rachel asked Jesse

"Just died." Jesse said as he showed her his phone

"I'll try to open the door, hopefully there isn't too much ruble." As Rachel started to stand Jesse lightly pulled on her hand.

"Let me" Jesse said as he stood up

"Jesse, your arm is injured" Rachel said as she stood up in defense

"I know, but I can still use my other arm can't I?" As Jesse pushed the door with his non-injured arm, the top of the door frame collapsed. Luckily Jesse was quick enough to dodge it. The two sat back down in silence for 5 minutes.

"Do you have anything on you in your bag?" Rachel asked hoping there'd be something useful. All they had in the janitor's closet were some toilet paper and some soap.

"I have an iPod, a lunch from Starbucks, a water bottle, some fruit and candy." Jesse said as he handed her the lunch

"When was the last time you ate?" Jesse asked

"I don't know 4 hours ago." Rachel said as she took the lunch from him it was a caesar salad with a small vegan sandwich and a couple crackers on the side.  
"You should eat too Jesse."

"It's okay Rachel, you eat you'll need it especially if it's going to be a while." Jesse said the sat beside each other in the small confined space. Rachel put the lunch in front of them in protest

"If you're not going to eat I'm not going to" Rachel said looking at him hoping that he'd quit being stubborn and give up

"Okay, but only eat a little incase we're here for a while." Jesse slowly. Jesse looked at what else he had in his bag. "Do you want to listen to something?" Jesse asked as he handed her his iPod. Rachel knew his password from when they dated and while she looking at the screen she noticed a playlist entitled: _My Care Bear_. Being Rachel she looked at the folder and there were songs like: _The One That Got Away, Talking to the Moon, Stay With Me_ and other songs like that. Each songs had a picture of Rachel and Jesse attached to it.

 _Did Jesse actually love me?_ Rachel asked herself in disbelief. Jesse wasn't paying attention he was just focusing on his wound and grimacing at how much it hurt. Rachel quickly exited the folder and started playing a _Broadway Favourites_ playlist. After they ate a small portion of the lunch, Rachel fell asleep on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse fell asleep too, falling back into an old pattern.


	2. What Happened Next?

What Happened Next

Rachel's eyes slowly opened and she noticed where she was-trapped in a room with her enemy. The guy who cracked an egg on her forehead. The one guy who made her feel special and made her feel like crap in the end. Rachel's head was on Jesse's shoulder and she couldn't help thinking if things could've turned out differently. If Finn wasn't there, if they weren't on rival teams, if the entire universe didn't seem to have it out for them, what could've happened? Rachel closed her eyes as she fell into thought.

 _Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love!_ Rachel and Jesse hit the last note perfectly and looked at each other, how can two people who've barely met have such great chemistry? "It's a shame you're not in Vocal Adrenaline, you and I would get every duet." Jesse said as he looked at her with his blue eyes. "Jesse…" Rachel said with a little bit of uncertainty in her voice "Yes?" Jesse says as he looks to her. "Do you honestly think I'd fit in with Vocal Adrenaline? Do you think I'd be better off at Carmel than William?" Rachel said at she looked Jesse in the eyes knowing that he'd be 100% honest. "I do, Vocal Adrenaline focuses on talent, and luckily for you, you have more talent in your pinkie than everyone in Lima. Have you ever practised a kissing scene? It's very important for an aspiring young ingenue." And like magic their lips touched and turned into something more. Like the universe was waiting for this to happen. And it couldn't be better.

They went to Regionals and they won. Rachel won with Jesse by her side and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. One thing VA has that New Directions may never have is the drive. VA wanted to win more than anything else. Sue announced the winners and Vocal Adrenaline cheered as Jesse hoisted Rachel up in victory. Once Jesse let Rachel down they kissed and sparks flew, everyone saw and took a small moment to watch the glory that is Jesse and Rachel. After their kiss ended they smiled at each other and they ran off the stage with Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse and Rachel made their way to Jesse's Range Rover as they sat inside Jesse held Rachel's hand tightly "Rachel I have to tell you something." Jesse said as he looked to her. "What is it Jesse?" Rachel said with curiosity "I love you." Jesse said quietly yet full of confidence. "I love you too." Rachel said as they kissed again and drove away.

Rachel woke up with a gasp and looked around the room. Jesse was still there, Rachel fell asleep on his shoulder. Rachel rubbed her eyes and looked at Jesse, did she really think that could've happened? Could everything have ended differently?

Check me out on Wattpad too -AuthorA-


End file.
